1. Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to electronic and non-electronic devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to breath actuation of electronic and non-electronic devices for allowing authorized users access and preventing unauthorized use of such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The tendency of users to store valuable information on their electronic devices is growing with the sophistication and diversification of electronic device usage and also with increased capacity of integrated storage media of electronic devices. With electronic devices used in offices or home environments or the like where they are easily usable by persons other than specific users who are authorized for their use, there is a risk that valuable information is revealed, lost or stolen. In order to prevent unauthorized access to electronic devices, it is well-known to register a password with the electronic device beforehand.
However, to prevent such an unauthorized access to an electronic device by means of a password, it is necessary not only to input a password every time the electronic device is powered on, but also to keep the registered password from being revealed to persons other than the specific user. As such, because the input, operation, and management of passwords are complicated, many users do not utilize the password function.
In addition, recently, it has been reported that about 70% of the crimes relating to the unauthorized access of electronic devices are committed by insiders. Therefore, even if passwords are used to secure the data or information, there is a possibility that a password may be known by the person attempting unauthorized access to the electronic device.
Therefore, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide, a system and method for preventing unauthorized access to electronic devices, as well as non-electronic devices. Additionally, it is clear that substantial room exists for affecting an advancement in the breath analysis art, which overcomes these shortcomings in a practical and efficient manner.